thepacificfandomcom-20200213-history
Clifford Evanson
Private First Class Clifford "Steve" Evanson is a minor character who is only seen in episode 8. Biography Early life Evanson was born in Opportunity, Spokane County, Washington on April 25, 1926. He joined the Marines in 1944, and after boot camp, was sent to Camp Pendleton and assigned as a machine gunner to Baker Company, 27th Marine Regiment, 5th Marine Division. He is first seen with Pfc. Charles "Chuck" Tatum as GySgt. John Basilone passes by and tells them that from that on, they are the first machine gun squad in this company's weapons platoon. Tatum is starstruck that the great John Basilone is their sergeant. Evanson has no idea who he is though. In training, Tatum and Evanson are beyond fresh and can barely run with their weapons. Basilone barks at them until he sees that they are at the breaking point. He softens and talks to them like a concerned brother, "You cannot fuck this up, ever. Lives depend on it. Is that clear?" At 3:30 in the morning, Basilone storms in their tent and tells them to form in for a 10 mile jog. Evanson bitches that he doesn't understand why they're the only ones being run so hard. Tatum respectfully says that Basilone only wants to make them the best. Evanson replies that he wants to "slap a jap". Basilone hears this, and asks the rest of the guys if thats what they want to do to. They reply "Aye, Gunny" This leads a livid Basilone to give a heated lecture on the Japanese soldier's ability, stunning Evanson as well as all the other marines in the barracks. Eventually, Tatum and Evanson become expert machine gunners, ready for war. At some point, Basilone shows the soldiers a tool that can allow them to carry their machine gun that does not offer much accuracy. "I couldn't hit the side of a barn with that thing," Evanson remarks. Basilone manages to hit a piece of plywood with every shot. "Then you'd better start practicing," quipped Tatum. Iwo Jima ]]Evanson and the rest of the squad arrives at Iwo Jima and starts to reach their objective. Tatum and Evanson are with Basilone. He tells them to set up the machine gun and fire in with short bursts. He commands another man to get closer to the side of the opening from where the machine gunner is firing and throw in explosives. He does. He follows Basilone through trenches where the Japanese are dug in. One of the enemy soldiers plays dead, popping right behind Basilone as he runs past. He almost gets him but Tatum takes him out. Basilone orders them to hold their positon no matter what until he arrives back. As Basilone runs back to them without looking back, he is shot in the upper torso and arm and then collapses. Evanson and Tatum watch helplessly as their sergeant dies. After Basilone's death, Evanson and Tatum go on their own. He was nearly killed in Hill 362 but is saved by Tatum (not depicted in the series). Death However, that last save would be all for naught, as Evanson was killed in action on February 28, the night after Basilone was killed by the Japanese. He was only 18. He is buried at Honolulu Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific, in Honolulu, Hawaii.Evanson's grave site at Find a grave.com References Trivia * Evanson is the youngest featured marine to be killed See Also Charles Tatum John Basilone 5th Marine Division Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Deseased Characters